


Cheesecake Thief

by jipuffs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jipuffs/pseuds/jipuffs
Summary: Jisung's last slice of cheesecake got stolen, and Minho knows just the right way to make him feel better.





	Cheesecake Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic here, clearly I don't know how to tag so don't be rough on me! I got inspired by that one video of Minsung where Minho wouldn't stop scratching Jisung's chin like a cat. 
> 
> Shoutout to hanjisungs for giving me the inspiration to finish this ♡

“Jisung?” Minho asks, voice echoing through the long hallway but what he gets in return is silence. He kicks his shoes off, placing them on the rack. With slow steps he makes his way into the living room. 

That was really strange. Jisung usually gets back before Minho, which is no surprise since he only has morning classes. This leads to Minho checking his phone, in case he missed a text or call from the younger. There were none, though. Instead he stares at his lockscreen. 

It's a picture of the both of them together, when they were celebrating their first anniversary at Jeju Island. Jisung was making a kissy face towards the older. Minho couldn't help it, the corners of his mouth curved into a sheepish smile and he let out a small giggle. 

The sudden sound of the television being turned on brought him back to reality. For a moment he stood there, looking absolutely panic-stricken. Was there someone else in the house? He grabbed the nearest object he could spot, an umbrella, and quietly moved towards the source of the sound. 

What he didn't expect was to see Jisung comfortably lying down on the couch, feigning innocence. His eyes shifted to look at the older, then shifting them back to the television screen.

“You idiot! You scared me half to death!” 

The younger just rolled his eyes, pretending to be interested at whatever show was playing.

“Why didn't you reply me when I called you? Were you asleep or something?”

The younger just lied there silently, pushing Minho to the side when he was blocking the screen. 

“Jisung, I asked you a question.” 

Still there was no answer. The older was getting a little frustrated. He kept tapping on his boyfriend's arms, poking his cheeks, doing all sorts of things just to get his attention. Instead, all he got was groans, and being told to go away.

Minho gave up trying, so he dragged himself to their shared bedroom to change, then moving to the kitchen to make dinner. On his way there he kept thinking about why his boyfriend was acting this way. He didn't miss a monthsary, it definitely was not his birthday today, and he was extremely sure it wasn't a special day today. “Maybe he had a bad day, that's all,” and he shoved all other thoughts to the back of his mind.

“Baby, do you want to eat? I'm making some fried rice.” 

His eyes glued on Jisung's face, waiting for some sort of response. 

The younger sat up, giving the older a death glare. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

Jisung scoffed. “I don't know, think about what you've done,” there was so much seriousness in his tone, it caught Minho off guard. 

This got Minho reflecting again, for the second time. What could he possibly be mad about?

“It isn't your birthday, it's not our monthsary and I don't think there's any special occasion today?”

Jisung’s expression contorts into a frown. 

“You took the last slice of cheesecake didn’t you hyung?”

Shit. Minho is screwed. Last night’s events began flooding into his mind. In his defence, it was 11pm. He was exhausted. His legs were about to give up, his stomach has never felt that empty and he desperately needed a sugar boost. When he opened the fridge, the slice of cheesecake was sitting right there, almost as if it was waiting for him. He was about to retrieve the plate but there was a sudden rush of guilt through his veins. He knew that the younger treasured every single slice, mostly to savour it when he was having a rough time with his lyrics or producing a beat for his songs. 

However at that point, he just couldn’t help it. It was a mouth-watering sight, so without any second thought, he took the slice and ate it quickly.

After finishing the cheesecake he took a shower and hastily walked to the bed. He pulled the covers down slightly, enough for him to slide into the bed and hug his source of warmth, Jisung. Being too invested in stroking the younger’s hair, he forgot to set a reminder to get Jisung a slice of cheesecake in replacement for the one he stole. 

So here he is now. Trying to come up with apologies, hoping that the younger wouldn’t be too mad at him.

“Jisung, I’m so sorry. I was supposed to get you another one on the way back but I forgot.”

Jisung’s expression didn’t change even slightly. He still had a frown plastered on his face.

“Babyyy… I’ll get you a whole cake to make it up to you.” 

With this, the frown slowly turned into a half-smile. Minho’s eyes sparkled, crescents slowly forming, finally happy that he got Jisung’s attention. 

“So you’ll forgive me?” 

Jisung scowled. 

“No. You knew that I was saving that slice! I was so excited to eat it but I came home to an empty fridge…” His cheeks puffed out and Minho didn’t resist the temptation to poke them. 

“Hyung is sorry okay? I promise I’ll get you a whole cake and not just a slice.”

Jisung scoffed, rolling his eyes and muttered a “whatever.”

“Jisungie? Are you still mad?” 

Despite the heart-fluttering nickname, Jisung shifted so that his back now faced the older instead of the couch.

With this, Minho knew the perfect way to make the Jisung give in. 

From the back, he slowly wrapped his arms around Jisung’s torso and began burying his head into the crook of the younger’s neck. He took this time to appreciate and inhale the fresh splash of citrus. He probably just took a shower, there were tiny wet droplets dripping from his hair proving his point.

Jisung has one major weakness, and that is when Minho stroked his chin like how he usually does with his cats back at home. For the past almost 3 years of dating, Minho realised that Jisung could never resist this, at all. Jisung claimed that it just felt nice. However he didn’t mention the way his heart would swell and the way that he felt so loved by the older. Minho's fingers felt so smooth against his skin, the act just emits so much tenderness. He really enjoyed the feeling, he would never get sick of it, ever. 

Minho put this information to good use and did exactly that, using his fingers to stroke Jisung’s chin. Low hums of satisfaction could be heard now. Jisung was getting really comfortable, leaning into Minho’s touch. His eyes began to flutter, and slowly close. Minho, however, has intentions of teasing the younger so he stood up, wanting to walk to the kitchen so he could actually prepare dinner, but before he could even take a step forward, Jisung was already dragging him to sit on the couch again. 

“Hyunggg, why did you stop?” 

“Hm? I thought you were mad at me?”

“Since when was I mad at you? Please continue doing what you were doing, hyung.” 

“I don’t know Jisung, you seemed really mad.”

Jisung was pouting so cutely it took almost all of Minho’s willpower not to kiss him.

“Please hyung? Don’t you love me?” 

“Of course I love you, Jisungie,” Minho chuckled. 

“Then come and cuddle with me hyung. Or else I’ll call Hyunjin and ask him to cuddle with me instead.”

With that, he dived right back into Jisung’s arms, the fresh, citrus scent welcoming him once again.

“You know I’m the best person to cuddle with, baby.” 

“I don’t know, Hyunjin is pretty nice to cuddle with too.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. So you forgive me now right?” Minho asked with slight uncertainty in his voice. He was still slightly scared that he might have made Jisung upset.

“I was kidding, hyung! I could never get mad at you. I can always get another slice of cheesecake anytime but I can’t get someone special like you anywhere else.”

“That was so greasy Jisung!” 

“Shut up, you know you love it.”

“Maybe I do.” 

Jisung successfully dragged Minho back to the couch, and now they are both lying down, limbs tangled. Jisung has his hands in Minho’s hair, stroking the strands ever so softly. Meanwhile, Minho has his delicate fingers resting under Jisung’s chin. 

“Remember to get me that whole cheesecake, hyung. You promised.” Jisung softly spoke.

“Of course Jisungie, whatever to make you happy.” With that he planted a light kiss on Jisung’s nose.

However for now, the cheesecake could wait. He appreciates the ambience of their apartment. What matters most is the way both their hearts are softly beating, only for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed reading this trashy piece! If you did, leave a kudos / a comment, it's greatly appreciated. ♡


End file.
